


So Do I

by TLaundryball



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: *非典型abo，beta存在罕见的无周期的发情期设定,A/B*题目不是某人说的那个奇怪的意思…





	So Do I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrovi/gifts).

#  
金炳善低头玩手机，时不时看看白璨萤操作的屏幕。就这样，他完整地把白璨萤将手柄像核爆一样扔出去并大声说宫崎英高我&…*&！%￥@%+！的场景收入眼中。这场景最近比较常见，还不能给金炳善带来什么视觉上的刺激，他打开手机备忘录，在标题为“fissure挑战剑圣又失败啦！”的记录下面喜闻乐见地添上一笔，动作熟练得令人心疼。  
“这什么东西，”白璨萤探头，在看到屏幕上的内容时大声控诉，“太过分了吧！”  
更过分的东西也不是没有，抢过首尔全能自由人的手机，“璨萤挑战剑圣失败14次”下面还有另一份备忘录，“首发&出场记录”，上一次编辑是在3月24号。里头穿插着金炳善独有的颜文字，还顺带把白璨萤的出场次数也一并记了。  
“.…..”  
场面略显扎心。  
“一直不上场，好像来首尔是为了当全职主播一样呢哈哈。”  
白璨萤干笑两声，纯粹出于对方和自己的关系在队内亲密程度数一数二还同病相怜，对饮水机兄弟没有想太多的玩笑式抱怨。  
“要是当初去其他队会不会好点呢？或者干脆不打守望了？不过看我打剑圣都死了这么多次的菜鸡技术想要转行其他游戏应该不太可能了——”  
金炳善睁大了眼睛出神，手里随即被塞进一支手柄。  
“不说那个啦，你先帮我把剑圣通了。”  
想问的话没有说出口，金炳善感到一丝憋屈，然而还是乖乖靠回白璨萤怀里投入和boss的新一轮斗争。白璨萤百无聊赖地把半个脸都埋在金炳善的肩窝里，室友新剪过的头发和白皙的脖颈在他余光里晃来晃去的。  
“beta的腺体在哪里？”  
金炳善在专心操作，只回给他一个含糊的音节，更大的可能是他对白璨萤好奇宝宝式的灵光乍现早已习惯。“…嗯？”他伸手在后颈上摸了半天，隐约摸到一个凸起，“好像是这里。反正就是个装饰，你问这个干嘛。”  
“就是好奇嘛。”  
他随即就感到白璨萤的手伸了过来，在他刚才指证的位置上戳戳弄弄，有一点痒痒的，带着整个身体都有点酥麻。他扭着脖子去躲了一下，没游戏打的无聊室友白璨萤自然不能就这么放过他，双臂在金炳善腰上把他箍进怀里，凑近了那截白皙的脖颈张嘴去咬。从他的视角看金炳善操控的游戏角色还在屏幕上灵活闪躲，他的beta室友只是轻轻颤抖，把自己更紧密地缩进白璨萤怀里。  
“别闹了，”金炳善甚至没有回头，“影响操作。”  
白璨萤显然对这不近人情的回答相当不满，一只手隔着他的睡衣挠起痒痒。金炳善没忍住笑出声，被发现弱点的白璨萤彻底逮捕。白璨萤揽着他的腰，一只手在他身上到处点火，金炳善笑得快要晕过去，觉得自己的大脑下一秒就要彻底停转，变成面前这人一样的傻子。  
“哈哈好痒，别动，啊求求了我这次真的马上就过了…”  
两个人在地毯上滚成一团，屏幕上剩下一个巨大的“死”字。虽然boss没打过，但boss是什么不重要。

#  
“你知道吗，有时候我觉得你就是个机器人。”  
刚搬来和白璨萤同住两周的金炳善发出一声含糊的鼻音，不置可否。那会儿柳济鸿刚刚结束他本季度的发情期，白璨萤隔着三个房间加大了阻断剂的药量，而金炳善轻车熟路前去帮忙，在一屋子浓郁的信息素里不动如山。江湖传言市面上见到的fleta其实都是克隆人，白璨萤深以为然，唯一的问题在于他面前这个fleta到底是克隆人几号。这问题其实也不特别重要，他在双排间隙随口询问当事人，金炳善眨眨眼，一本正经地告诉他自己是克隆人三号，似乎已经对类似的玩梗相当熟练。  
你看。白璨萤默默咂舌：他说这话时的语气神态，就他妈更像个机器人了。

#  
美东十一点，职业选手们撞车吃分的夜生活才刚开始，金炳善表示自己要去睡觉。  
“啊？掉完分还想一个人跑，你给我回来。”白璨萤眼疾手快拎住他的领子。金炳善被他这么一揪仿佛重心不稳，打了个头重脚轻的趔趄。  
“我不行，我好困了…再打下去枪不准了还要继续掉，明天我们就只能排大师啦。”  
白璨萤似乎也从肌肤接触的部分感到室友的体温比平时略显烫手，于是伸手去探他的额头。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，睡一觉就好了。”  
“发烧了吗？啊那要好好休息才行啊。”  
“好。”金炳善从他手里脱开，顺手去床头柜的药箱里摸了两片退烧药。在倒水把退烧药送入口中之前，他又回过头来多问了一句。  
“璨萤，你想要去别的队吗？”  
“转会？啊我没想过那种事啦，就算真的要转现在也不是什么好时候吧。”  
如此含糊的答案显然不能让金炳善满意，但本能告诉他继续问下去似乎太不解风情了一点。  
“又待机了？”白璨萤在他面前挥手回魂，“嘿，Siri。”  
金炳善眨了好几下眼睛，组织语句略显困难，“教练有他的安排，你看，训练赛不是也在打，你不是才来不久吗？…唉，唉，其实我也没考虑过这个。”  
“好，好，好”白璨萤有点想笑地看着语无伦次的室友，就像看着上课睡觉被老师叫醒回答问题后不知所措的小孩，“以后再想，你快去休息吧。”  
“别再说这种话，要被别有用心的人带节奏的。”  
“除了你还有谁能听到？没别人啦。”  
“我也不…”金炳善声音越来越小，直至最后背别过脸去。  
“什么？”  
“没事。”

#  
卧室门打开一条小缝，一丝光从外面漏进来，床头闹钟显示此刻刚过凌晨四点，白璨萤是被开门的声音吵醒的。揉揉眼睛套上拖鞋推门去外面，金炳善正站在桌前捧着玻璃杯往嘴里灌水，被推门的声音吓得抖了一下。  
“啊，什么情况，”白璨萤有些懊恼地贴着他的额头，“退烧药没用吗？”  
“不是，”金炳善条件反射想去躲，在白璨萤手心贴过来时像被烫到一样跳开，“…我还好。”  
金炳善此时已经意识到事情似乎比普通的发烧要更加麻烦一点。他确实被科普过beta在腺体被刺激的情况下有被诱导发情的概率，但那对他而言也就仅仅停留在科普，要真算起来他被诱导发情的概率可能比柳济鸿公开宣布再也不吃五花肉还小点。那么事情就简单了，一切都源于首尔坦C组合大战宫崎英高后毫无理由的胡闹，而罪魁祸首此刻从床上爬起来向受害者递送出事不关己的关切，甚至看热闹不嫌事大地表达了帮忙叫队医的意愿。  
“别…”金炳善连忙抓住他的手，“不要…别叫队医。”  
金炳善觉得好热。白璨萤放在自己脸颊上的手凉凉的很舒服，本能地想贴上去，又得寸进尺想蹭一蹭。白璨萤立刻就感觉到一只手被抓住了，金炳善引着他那只手贴到了自己的一边脸颊上。  
要入夏了吗？金炳善勉强压抑着听起来有些过于旖旎的喘息。然而房间里的潮热似自始至终只影响到他一个人，白璨萤有些不知所措地站在原地，仍旧对眼下的情况一无所知。  
“你到底…”  
诱人的粉色从脸颊一路蔓延到耳垂，比平日里更急促的呼吸，仔细看能注意到额头上的一层薄汗。要说发烧也有几分道理，但真要说起来，似乎更像另一种状况。  
空气中弥散开梨子的甜香，至于白璨萤究竟是什么味道，金炳善并没能很明显地感觉到。现在他总算知道了：他和白璨萤共享同一袋零食同一根pocky同一瓶防晒乳甚至同一支游戏手柄，但总有些什么东西是不能共享的。

#  
“...反正就是概率很小但是不巧被撞上了。”  
白璨萤在听到“发情期”三个字从金炳善口中吐出来时露出了彻彻底底震撼我妈的神情。而金炳善被遍布周身的热度烧得思路不是很清楚，只是简单解释过后就扬起天鹅颈子向白璨萤索吻，眼睛里蒙上一层湿漉漉的薄雾。这他妈的实在是太突如其来了，白璨萤承认他面对金炳善熟睡的脸庞做过春梦，但只是想想首尔全能自由人beta，克隆人军团代言人物金炳善像个omega一样意乱情迷地求他帮帮自己，就连白璨萤也忍不住要给自己两巴掌把精虫从脑子里打醒。然而现实就是金炳善像一勺融化的糖浆一样挂在他身上，裤子被自己身体里渗出的水浸得湿答答的，裸露在外的皮肤热得像个冒着红光开着集结号令冲进人堆的布里吉塔一样不仅辐射自己还辐射他周围十米以内的所有人，勉强值得庆幸的是这个范围之内目前也就只有白璨萤一个人罢了。  
白璨萤试探着咬住他的嘴唇，那两片紧闭的嘴唇几乎是一下子就张开了，唇齿相接，舌尖辗转，在夜晚安静的房间里泄出暧昧的水声。金炳善柔软的舌头追逐着白璨萤的舌尖，划过他的齿列，近乎贪婪又急不可耐地吮吸他的唇舌，分开时来不及咽下的唾液在两人嘴角拉出一道银丝。  
“给你添麻烦了…”金炳善勉强平复呼吸，露出抱歉的神情。  
“啊？没有没有，只是…和我之前想的不太一样。”  
“是么？”  
“我没想到你在这方面这么主动。就是，唉，你之前不是都很高冷吗？我叫你出来玩水你都不来，啊那时那个表情，怎么说呢，太面无表情了，完全不像是出来休假的样子，啊，吓死我了当时，还以为说错话了。我当时真的以为你是机器人来着，泡水了里面线路就没法用了。”  
金炳善被他逗笑了，却又因白璨萤的言语而受到了鼓励似的问他：那这样主动你喜欢吗？  
白璨萤极力忍住唇角上扬的弧度，最终以失败告终。  
“主动的炳善谁不喜欢呢？我啊当然是求之不得。”  
说完他突然感到指尖有一点湿润，金炳善捉住了他的手腕，把两根手指含在嘴里，模拟着某种更加色情的活动亲吻吮吸，一双眼睛却无辜地看着他。  
白璨萤骂了一句脏话。“你干什么——”  
“因为是我出了意外的状况，又没有互通的信息素，现在只有我一个人有反应还拜托璨萤在帮忙来着…所以我要更努力一点才行。”  
白璨萤现在知道他的恋人不止是开着集结号令的布里吉塔，或许在dva的核爆方面也颇有造诣了——只是一句话一个动作就能让他的理智和犹豫全部灰飞烟灭。他把金炳善整个儿压到墙上深吻，金炳善被亲得晕晕乎乎，在嘴唇分开的短暂间隙听到白璨萤压在他耳边喘息着，牙齿碾磨他的耳垂。炳善啊，你说什么蠢话…只要是你就够了，你知道吗？你作为金炳善这件事…唉！他咬牙切齿地叹了口气，似乎用尽了自己最后的忍耐：这件事比什么omega的信息素都好用。   
#  
金炳善感到睡衣被白璨萤撩了上去，炽热的皮肤暴露在空气里让他颤抖了一下。白璨萤安抚地吻他，从平坦的小腹一路吻到胸口，在亲吻的间隙带着笑意说炳善啊你好甜。  
“你明明什么也闻不到啊。”对ab信息素不互通这一事实心有余悸的金炳善吐出扫兴的词句。  
“可是真的很甜——”  
像是为了证明自己所说的话一样，白璨萤的吻在他胸口停留下来，像品尝什么甜点一样吮吸着他的乳尖，然后顺着被剥下的睡衣一路向上来到颈侧，被吮吸品尝的感觉让情热的滋味更加难耐。突然意识到白璨萤在做什么，金炳善惊呼一声，试图用最后一线理智伸手阻止白璨萤在他颈侧留下痕迹的危险行为，然而腰上的皮肤被爱抚揉捏，有点痒，让他全身都酥麻着软下来，手上的动作也变得就像是猫咪的撒娇。白璨萤在他推拒的那只手上安抚地亲了一下，又继续转到他脖颈上去留印子，金炳善哼哼唧唧的，修长手指还赖在一旁不走，有一下没一下地挠白璨萤的脸颊和脖颈。“你在干什么啊，”白璨萤被他逗笑了，“这样很可爱你知道吗？”  
金炳善羞愤得要死了，想催他快点。两腿之间已经一片狼藉，白璨萤还在不紧不慢地亲他，在白嫩的皮肤上留下齿痕和一小块红色印迹，他相当确定明天它们看起来就不会像现在这么单纯了。金炳善自暴自弃伸手在脖子上划了一道线说你随便弄吧，但是不许高过这里，因为我最高的高领也就到这里了。  
“你的高领原来是为了遮这个吗？真了不起啊炳善。”  
金炳善瞪了他一眼，但是因为发情期的热潮，这愤恨的一瞪也显得娇嗔可爱。  
白璨萤又在他脖子上留下一个吻痕，淡淡的印迹乖乖待在金炳善刚才划下的那条线下面。他满意地端详着自己的作品。  
“以后我还能看到你穿高领的样子吗？”  
“我又不是衣服穿一次就扔掉的那种人——啊…”  
金炳善反应过来他想说什么，眼角的薄红一下蔓延到脖子上。  
“以后如果你想的话就可以。”他声音很小，害怕白璨萤听不见，犹豫着要不要再补上一遍，嘴唇就被白璨萤堵住了。  
“我也爱你。”白璨萤说。

#  
拥抱和接吻都蠢透了，他们几乎是同时意识到。拥抱对于情热中的AO或许效果可观，但那来源于拥抱时信息素交融带来的片刻安抚。白璨萤闻不到——他感受不到金炳善，他如同在雨中，在深海，肌肤接触中隔着水流，隔着看不见的同极磁场。不够，还不够。他本能地把金炳善抱得更紧，手心紧贴腰身，脸颊埋进颈窝，想要汲取能安抚身体躁动的良药，可回应他的只有怀里人不断上升的体温。  
“炳善…”  
金炳善浑身都软下去，他张嘴大口大口吸着气，在体内热潮的冲击下承受不住地颤抖着，现在的状态甚至可以称得上狼狈——内裤被隐秘部位润滑的液体润湿，甚至连睡裤也难以幸免，眼下对于AO而言称得上干柴烈火一点就着的状况变成了难以承受的折磨，没有信息素安抚，没有临时标记，得不到满足的渴求几乎将他逼疯。  
好热，想像晚上打游戏时那样被拥抱着，想被抚慰。  
“帮帮我，”身体跟随本能主动去亲近alpha的身体，甚至小幅度在白璨萤胯间磨蹭着，维持肌肤接触带来难以言述的奇异满足感，羞耻，但是很舒服。白璨萤一松开手，金炳善就条件反射追过去抓住他的手腕，“…别走。”  
“不走不走。”  
隔着睡衣传来的体温高得吓人，金炳善仰起头，汗水就顺着他的下巴滑下脖颈，又顺着锁骨滚到更深的地方。得不到满足的情欲就像病痛缠身，金炳善也真如被疼痛侵扰那样咬着唇隐忍地吸气，“璨萤，璨萤，璨萤，”刘海被汗水弄得湿漉漉的，金炳善脸红红的，用他只有被对面机动坦切到没办法了才会用上的那种很奶的声音一遍遍乞求地叫白璨萤的名字，“我好难受，快点帮帮我好不好？”  
没有人能够拒绝。  
白璨萤在准备扩张时停住了。润滑剂是没有的，超市显然关门。凌晨四点敲响队长房间的门去借用此类用品换来的也只能是一顿咎由自取的暴打。他艰难地挤出理智思考着润滑剂的可能替代品，他还不想把金炳善弄得太疼。  
他打算去浴室弄点身体乳。然而视线只是刚一离开金炳善，他就被一股力量拉住了。金炳善白净的脸颊上泛着潮红，拉着白璨萤的衣角不松手。白璨萤被他这副撒娇的样子搞得没办法，心脏都要融化在金炳善恳求的目光下了，只能强忍着欲望看了金炳善好一阵子，又突然很温柔地笑起来。  
金炳善仰头看着他，向恋人投来无声的催促。白璨萤半蹲到床边，双手捧住他的脸，在金炳善的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水吻了一下。  
“我不想伤到你。”  
“不会的。”金炳善小鹿般的眼睛无辜地眨动两下，“直接进来吧…都湿透了。”

#  
金炳善身上好热，身体里更热，下面的软肉紧紧吸着白璨萤的性器，让他觉得好像立刻就要射出来。白璨萤一下一下用力撞着他小穴里凸起的那个点，金炳善咬着嘴唇，半个脸都埋在枕头里，腰很快就爽得软下去，几乎没法好好地趴在床上。他不想反抗，他的身体已经为白璨萤彻底打开，迎接他一轮又一轮的进犯。可是空气中只有他自己的梨子味，白璨萤去咬他的后颈，咬得那里出了血，可是什么都没有，他们都知道对于beta而言腺体只是早已退化的无用器官。生理上的快感和心理上的不安在同等程度上摄住了他，他想逃开，又想向前去迎接白璨萤的顶撞，想让他牢牢契进自己身体里，他的手指像溺水者抓住最后一块木板那样抓住白璨萤，以至于在恋人瘦削的肩膀上留下红痕。  
求求你了，在我身体上留下一点痕迹吧。对这一点的执念是如此强烈，以至于金炳善不惜为此犯蠢。  
“标记我。”是认真的命令式语气。  
“要怎么标记你啊，我连你的信息素都感觉不到…”  
金炳善闭着眼睛，仿佛闭目塞听就能把现实全部都拒之门外。  
“别哭啊。”  
白璨萤把他翻过来，吻掉脸颊上的眼泪。  
“...好。”咬着嘴唇别过脸去。  
“今天怎么了？啊虽然我之前也不知道你这种情况下会是什么样…还是说，做的时候你其实就是这样的？”  
所以金炳善有时会想，要是真的有那种非常非常想要绑定对方的alpha和beta情侣那要怎么办呢？如果真的分开了就连一点联系都留不下来了，不过大部分情况其实也就是这样的吧。他还是违背自己的理智紧紧拥抱了白璨萤，在一次次激烈的冲撞中甚至抓得愈紧不愿松手。  
“别走。”  
“啊？没有啊我就在这，明天不是还说好要一起掉分的吗。”  
“嗯”  
白璨萤看了他整整三秒。  
“你不会是，啊，啊，啊——”他一下子哭笑不得了，“是因为我说要去其他队伍的那句话吗？呀炳善，真的，不是，你不会当真了吧，那个呀…！”  
“我啊可是打算把剩下的职业生涯全都献给首尔呢。”  
金炳善沉默地看着他，似乎获得了一个难能可贵的保证，就伸出手想要把白璨萤刚刚出口的那句话握在手心。那只手最终收回四指，变成一个拉钩的手势，还没等白璨萤回应，金炳善就觉得此举过于幼稚，自觉在理智的约束下收回了手。白璨萤伸出小指把那只手勾回来，在无名指根部印下一个吻。

#  
喘息声，黏腻暧昧的水声，呻吟。  
太...他不知道该如何形容眼下的状况。这太过激，又太浪漫了。如果不是它超出了白璨萤最大胆的想象，他会毫不犹豫地把眼前的情景归为梦境。他幻想过情爱的场景，金炳善AI一样的外壳在他的亲吻下融化，两个人按部就班抵达顶点，最后在盛着温水的浴缸里交换一个缱绻的吻，他甚至不确定金炳善是否能从独属ao的性事中获得快感。可是现在金炳善躺在他身下，湿润甜腻得就像是一块沾满了糖浆蜂蜜的糯米糕。  
他迷失在情欲的海洋里，像是就要这样在无边无际的混乱洋流中溺毙，一次次猛烈的撞击带来钝痛和清晰的快感，金炳善没法清晰地判断一片混乱中自己到底喊了什么，可能是好舒服也可能是不行了，除此以外他只会本能的一遍遍喊那个早在心里念过百遍的名字。  
璨萤，璨萤。  
白璨萤的性器在一片湿润的后穴里不断挺身抽送，金炳善快要被他撞散了，两条长腿环在他腰间，有时又因承受不住而短暂地痉挛。他破碎的话语间渐渐带上了哭腔，却又不是之前因为委屈和不安的哭，他这下知道丢人了，生理泪水在激烈的性事中从眼眶里满溢出来。白璨萤不再去吻他的眼泪，而是再一次凑近去撬开他的齿关，把他拉进一个夺走呼吸的深吻。  
再多一点，他想。再多一点。他挺身配合白璨萤的节奏，让他在每一次操弄中都能顶得更深。  
占有我，填满我。如果不能用腺体和信息素来绑定，那就让我在这美妙的一夜里把我所能给予的，全部都献给我珍爱的人。

白璨萤注意到金炳善脚尖绷紧，后面不规律地一下下夹紧了他，他加快操弄的速度，俯下身去咬恋人的耳朵，问他，我可以射在里面吗？  
金炳善失神地看着他，似乎在努力理解白璨萤话中的意思。  
“我是说，beta会怀孕吗？”  
“不知道，但是...没关系。”  
“炳善啊这不是有没有关系的问题...”  
“有了哥的孩子也没关系。”  
“你真是…完全不知道自己在说什么…”  
白璨萤仅存的理智要被他大胆的告白烧尽，他骤然加快了身下的动作，大开大合地刺激怀中人的敏感点。金炳善整个人都湿漉漉的，蜷在白璨萤肩头颤抖着大口吸气，像是刚从水里捞出来的鱼。交合处被各种各样的液体弄得混乱不堪，在旖旎的水声中白璨萤追上他的嘴唇，和他交换一个又一个细碎缠绵的吻。  
“没关系，真的没关系…”他发自内心的话语被激烈的进犯撞成碎片，金炳善只能从对方点头的轻微动作中确信他已经听懂。四周一片黑暗，只有片刻沉默中两双注视着彼此的眼睛。  
“我愿意。”  
白璨萤抱紧他，将精液尽数射在他身体深处。

#  
金炳善疲惫地抱紧了白璨萤的身体，贴近四月份的洛城里离他最近的热源。白璨萤贴到他的颈侧，轻轻咬他的耳垂。  
“不用担心呀炳善，我只是随便说说的。不要担心了。”  
金炳善在高潮的余韵里晕晕乎乎的，抱着他软软地说好，又像是在安慰他。  
“下阶段会上场的”  
“好”  
“一起进季后赛”  
“好”  
“拿冠军。”  
“好”  
金炳善心满意足地亲了他一下，嘴里还在小声地念叨着什么。  
“fissure is the…”  
“什么？”  
一个困倦的，甜蜜的声音顺着耳廓滑进白璨萤的耳朵里。  
“fissure is the most handsome…”  
“best main tank”  
“…greatest in the world”  
他感到困意在另一头拉着他的意识渐渐远去，白璨萤撩开他的刘海，在额头上留下一个吻。  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
